Drown
by Darkness Rising
Summary: Kaiba has been acting strange as of late. Jounouchi wants to find out why. He never suspected that his boyfriend would be cheating on him. Mentions of: YYY, RM, YMYB. Centers around Seto x Kat. This is NOT a happy fic. You have been warned.
1. Drown

Hello. I've finally gotten up and around, due to listening to Three Days Grace over and over, and being depressed. This is a songfic, and may be either a one-shot or a continuation. If a continuation, probably a bunch of songfics. Anyway, the summary and the disclaimer:  
  
Summary: Jounouchi Katsuya and Seto Kaiba have been dating for almost a year. As their anniversary approaches, Jounouchi finds that his lover is acting.different. Major angst alert, depression, language, drug abuse, and hints of a sexual nature. Rating? Most likely R.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I do not own Three Days Grace, however I own a copy of their CD.  
  
Have fun.  
  
"Speech" ][Lyrics][  
  
Thoughts  
  
Drown  
  
][Good morning day Sorry I'm not there But all my favorite friends Vanished in the air ][  
  
It'll be a year tomorrow, since Seto and I got together. You'd think we both would be screwing like bunnies, being the hormonal teenagers we are. My friends all have lovers of their own as well. Ryou and Malik, Yami Bakura and Yami Malik, and of course, Yami and Yugi. Anzu long since left for New York, and Yugi's been getting letters from her. She's doing well, has a boyfriend, happy with her dancing career. Boy, sounds like a regular fairytale, doesn't it?  
  
][It's hard to fly  
  
When you can't even run  
  
Once I had the world But now I've got no one][  
  
Lately, Seto's been 'working' more than usual. I know he has Kaiba Corporation to look after as well as the safety and welfare of his brother, but it just seems.strange. Have you ever felt that something was nagging at you, but you couldn't figure out what? Well, that's how I feel right now. He's still at work, and it's after two in the morning! I began swearing under my breath, glaring at his side of the bed. I picked up the phone, cradling it between my shoulder and my head while I dialed Seto's private line. It took five rings, which isn't normal because only Mokouba and I know this line, he'd be on the phone within the first. When he finally does answer, he sounds...out of breath. And there's a unfamiliar voice speaking, or more accurately moaning, in the background.  
  
"Kaiba."  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry to bug you Mr. Kaiba. You must be so busy with whoever you're fucking over there, aren't you?!" I yelled into the phone, wanting to hear something from him. Damn it, why the fuck would he do this to me?!  
  
"Jounouchi, I swear, it's not what you think-"  
  
"The fuck it is! Guess the great Seto Kaiba doesn't need someone as pathetic as me, does he? Well then go to hell! I never want to talk to you again!"  
  
I slammed the phone down, most likely breaking it. I smirked to myself, and got out of the bed. I got dressed, put all my clothes and any of my belongings in a suitcase. I slammed that shut too, unable to contain my frustration and anger. What possessed him to cheat on me? Was I not good enough for the great Seto Kaiba? We'd lay in bed and hold each other, just enjoying each other's company- Oh God.I don't want to even think about it. I let tears fall down my face, unable to stop. On my way out, I couldn't even stop by Mokouba's room. I'd never see the kid again, most likely. Too bad, it was nice to act like he was a little brother to me.  
  
][If I needed someone to control me If I needed someone to hold me down I would change my direction  
  
And save myself before I.][  
  
I couldn't go bug any of my friends. I already owed them too much to bum off them. I stopped in the middle of my mental rant. Wasn't that a drug dealer I used to know? I saw a middle-aged man with a leather jacket hanging off his shoulders.  
  
"Gary? Is that you?"  
  
He looked over to me, and his eyes lit up. "Jou? Haven't seen you in a while! Do ya need a hit?"  
  
"Got any acid?" I asked drearily. Seto had no idea of me having any addiction to drugs whether it was before or after we got together. He never will know about this either, unless I end up dead on the sidewalk. Bet he'd be smiling for once. 'Jounouchi Katsuya, age 19, was found in the early morning, already dead from drug overdosing when they found him.'. I scoffed. Heh. Like anyone would care if he was dead. Sure, maybe his friends would be upset, but they had lovers of their own. They'd forget about him the next day. Gary handed over a sheet that closely resembled stamps. However, if you looked closer, you'd find it to be LSD. Yeah, it was an upper. If he could die happy, that would be enough. Even if it was a fake happiness.  
  
][If I needed someone to control me If I needed someone to push me around  
  
I would change my direction  
  
And save myself before I.drown][  
  
Jou took one, placing it under his tongue and waiting for the slight buzz in his head. He took three more, waiting until he saw nothing but what he wanted to see. 'There's fireworks! Wow.It reminds me of-No! Don't think that! It won't make you happy!'  
  
"Well, have all the fun you want. Since you're a personal friend, I'll give ya a discount. How 'bout 300 yen? A bargain for the usual 500." The man said, grinning when Jounouchi deposited the money in his hands. As Jounouchi continued to take the drug, the happier he felt. In fact, it was helping him to forget about his problems. Jounouchi's eyes lit up with excitement, and he began to jog around. 'I feel like I'm flying!' Jounouchi thought happily.  
  
][Good morning day Sorry you're not here But all the times before  
  
Were never this unclear][  
  
Jounouchi ran to the end of the park, never even seeing the car that was coming at him.  
  
A/N: -Cringes.- I hope to God no one heard what I just said. Lauren T. let it slip today in 7th period, and the sub totally ignored it! My grandmother was behind me too.I'm really sorry for the shortness. I came up with nothing much for the end. -Shrug.- Constructive criticism is welcome, flame me if you will. I know it sucks. 


	2. Taking Over Me

Author's Notes  
  
Alright, even though I should be doing my Pre-Algebra homework, I decided to write this. This is the sequel to Drown, and will be the last one for the installment. I read it over once it was posted and found a lot of mistakes on my part. The three dots becoming one, and the way the lyrics were screwed up... u.u;  
  
The rating will still be R, for basically the same things. While writing this, I think I may have portrayed Seto as being OOC. Hell, he probably is. No one can get a character perfect I suppose. This will involve character death, so this is not a happy ending kind of story. In Drown, it was from Kat's POV. This time around, I've got Seto thinking about it. ^-^ I'm so sorry for being an angst whore.-Cackles.-  
  
Disclaimer: Dun own it. :P Wish I did though...The show would probably end up being way past Adult Swim, and be on some porno channel. XD Just joking minna-san.  
  
Warnings: Let's see...yaoi, character death, swearing, yaoi, angst, drug abuse, and did I mention yaoi?  
  
][ Lyrics ][ "Speech" Thoughts  
  
Taking Over Me  
  
][ You don't remember me  
  
But I remember you  
  
I lie awake and try so hard  
  
Not to think of you ][  
  
I know this is totally wrong. I know I shouldn't be doing it. Yami says that it was our destiny to be together. We were lovers in the past, and I wasn't aware of it. Destiny...I scoff at hearing such a thing. Since when did I listen to the Pharaoh, or believe in that destiny bullshit anyway? Yami's hands were running down my body, sending shivers up my spine. Why am I doing this, when I should be in the arms of my lover Katsuya Jounouchi? Simple. He doesn't need me. I'm not a person who should be loved at all. Seto Kaiba, boy genius and ex-regional champion of Duel Monsters. I don't deserve love. Yet even now, in the heat of passion I still think of him. Damn it, I'm supposed to let go of him! He doesn't need me, he needs someone who can love him unconditionally!  
  
][ But who can decide what they dream?  
  
And dream I do...  
  
I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you ][  
  
When I dream, do you know he still surrounds my every thought? I see his loving honey-filled eyes, shimmering like beautiful amber jewels and his soft as silk blonde hair. He hates when people tell him he's beautiful, yet he always let me. He gave me his heart, and look what I'm doing now? I could've laughed. I really was a heartless bastard, wasn't I? Jounouchi was one of the only people I let into my heart, and here I am, cheating on him. I'm sick, not worthy of his love, his arms, or his love. He'd be happier with anyone but me...No matter how much it hurts he doesn't need me.  
  
The cell phone began to ring, and for a second I thought of letting it just ring until the annoying sound died away. However, I picked up the phone much to the dismay of the Pharaoh. He pouted, reaching around when I had my back to him and trying to get me back into it. Rubbing himself against me, moaning like a bitch in heat and I heard only silence for a few seconds. "Kaiba."  
  
That name...Kaiba. Is it who I am? Mokouba once told me that he likes Seto better. I believe I understood what he meant. Kaiba, the unfeeling bastard who was power-hungry and cared for no one. Then there was Seto, the one who had given his heart to Katsuya and Mokouba.  
  
][ I have to be with you  
  
To live, to breathe  
  
You're taking over me  
  
Have you forgotten all I know ][  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry to bug you Mr. Kaiba. You must be so busy with whoever you're fucking over there, aren't you?!" He yelled into the receiver. Yami gasped, and the phone was immediately disconnected. I ran my free hand through my hair, trying to hold back the rush of emotion that began to spread over his entire being. Consuming him, and bringing tears to his eyes. Is this how it feels to have a knife cut into your heart and soul? I couldn't stop the tears, couldn't stop the pain...  
  
Yami tried to comfort me, but I pushed him away and off the bed. "Don't touch me, damn you!" I yelled, and got up to grab my clothes. I was dressed and out of there faster than a speeding bullet. I knew that I shouldn't be forgiven for what I had done. I had to find him though...Though I doubt he'd even look at me after what I've done.  
  
][ And all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you  
  
And touched my hand  
  
I knew you loved me then ][  
  
As I drove into the early morning(did I mention in Drown that it was past three in the morning? :D), my thoughts were drifting to the past. I can still remember our first kiss together. At work, coincidentally. You had come in, smiling and cheery as always. You wanted nothing more than to see me, to make me smile. That was probably the only time I ever told you I loved you. We made love in my office, and we held each other afterwards just feeling content knowing that the other was there. I admit Jounouchi, I have always loved you. I never knew how to show it, so I made fun of you and almost demolished any chance of us being together. I know I wasn't the greatest lover, was I? Always working, ever hardly having time to spend with you and Mokouba...I did regret it. I still do, but maybe you'll understand that we shouldn't be together, you need someone who will be with you always and never ignore you, not like me Jounouchi.  
  
][ I believe in you  
  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
  
You're taking over me ][  
  
I was soon passing the park, going over the speed limit. I knew I had to find you...And there you were. Running around like a carefree child, a smile on your face. It made me wonder what happened to you, because it seemed like you'd be breaking down. You began to run out towards the road, and I slammed on my brake but it wasn't enough. As I felt the collision of the car against you, I felt myself being thrown and was met with never- ending darkness.  
  
][ I look in the mirror and see your face  
  
If I look deep enough  
  
So many things inside that are  
  
Just like you taking over me ][  
  
A/N: The song doesn't fit this that well, does it? -Shrug.- Oh well. This was written kinda quickly. I had a bit of help from my buddy IceDragon3, we're friends from school. Isn't this a great way to end a story? :D Seto went through the windshield so his skull had to split open and well, Jounouchi got hit by a car! Seto's car no less...What? Don't look at me like that! I can't help if I'm an angst-whore! Anyway, please review!! ^-^ 


End file.
